castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Stats
Your Stats page is the one that is automatically opened when clicking the Keep tab under the Castle Age banner. It, as you may be surprised to learn, shows you your stats. Stats This area also shows your name, level, and current battle rank. Skill Points Stats can be increased using Skill Points. Skill points (also called Upgrade Points) are rewarded when you complete quests (+1 each 100%), demi-quests (+1 each 100%), level up (+5 every level), complete achievements (varying), and gaining certain battle ranks (+5 each). Each stat costs one SP to increase the stat by +1, except for stamina which costs two points for +1. Treasury The treasury keeps money safe from attacking players. When you deposit to the treasury, a 10% fee is deducted from the deposit (Unless you have the proper Hero equipped). There is no charge for withdrawing money. This area also shows the amount of your hourly income, which is your total income from all purchased lands minus the total upkeep costs of soldiers and equipment. Quest & Battle Stats The medal of your current battle rank is displayed on the left side of this area. * Quests Completed: Total number of quests done, including subquests and demi-quests * Battles Won: Total number of battles won, either by invasions or duels * Battles Lost: Total number of battles lost, either by invasions or duels * Times eliminated: Total number of times you have been killed by another player in battle * Times you eliminated an enemy: Total number of times you have killed another player in battle Consumables Consumables are items that can be only used once. The two items that currently appear here are the Energy Potion ''and ''Stamina Potion. They can be used to regenerate your energy and stamina, respectively, by 10. Regenerated energy/stamina will not exceed your max energy/stamina. Gifts and Peace Offerings This area displays the favor point gifts that other players have sent you via visiting your stat page. So far the only items are the Pint of Ale and the Flower. These items appear to have no use. Giving of these items appears to no longer be available. Units This area shows a listing of all the different types and number currently owned of units or soldiers. To see the attack and defense stats of each unit, you must use the Soldiers page under the Town tab. Items This area shows a listing of all the different types and number currently owned of equipment and magic. To see the attack and defense stats of each item, you must use the Blacksmith page under the Town tab. Heroes This area shows a gallery of the heroes you currently have. To see the attack and defense stats and special ability of each hero or to chance your current general, you must use the Generals page under the Heroes tab. Artifacts This area shows a gallery of the crystals you have. Crystals are gained by completing the special quests at the end of each land. Also shown here is the Map of Atlantis, which is needed to access the Atlantis quest area. The map is created using alchemy. Alchemy Ingredients This area shows a listing of all the different types and number currently owned of items for use in alchemy. Land This area shows a listing of the different types and number currently owned of land. Land is used to generate an hourly income. To purchase or sell land, you must use the Land page under the Town tab. Category:Keep